Salem
by poweryuli5
Summary: Una bruja juro venganza,500 años después Blossom heredera de sus poderes busca venganza contra los 3 hermanos Rowdy,Buttercup y Bubbles/-¿De donde vienes?-De Salem-/Amor y misterio...¿En que terminara esto?/-!Blossom no¡-Yo buscare mi propio destino-/Pasen y lean. Pareja principal:Rojos (las demás tambien tienen participación)
1. Salem capitulo 1

Yuli: ¡Holaaaaaaaa! :3

(cri,cri,cri)

Yuli:¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

?:Cállate tarada

Yuli: ¿Quién dijo eso? o.O

?: Tú conciencia T.T

Yuli: Ahhhh…¿Y cómo te llamas? :3

?: Celeste, ahora empeza la historia queres.

Yuli: Bueno, bueno pero no te enojes Blanquita.

Celeste: ¡Que me llamo Celeste!

Yuli: Okeeeeey…Empecemos :3

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **° Damashitta Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Las chicas tienen 16 y los chicos cumplirían 17 dentro de unos meses.**

 **° Los chicos, Buttercup y Bubbles se conocen desde pequeños.**

 **° Nadie tiene poderes provenientes de los rayos Z.**

…

" **Salem"**

 _Todo empieza hace 500 años en Salem, donde se quemaba a las mujeres que eran acusadas de brujería. En la hoguera se podía apreciar a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y ojos rosas siendo quemada. Antes de morir completamente quemada empezó a cantar._

 _Momoko: ¡Me vengare de todos ustedes dentro de 500 años una descendiente mía, heredara mi poder y acabara con toda su descendencia!...Y no solo eso su poder será tal que hará sufrir cosas inimaginables, y los primeros en la lista serán sus familiares- dijo mirando fijamente a un grupo de padres, los cuales la habían entregado. Y así la bruja termino de incinerarse en la hoguera._

 **Presente-Nueva Saltadilla-Casa Rowdy-07:00 a.m**

 _-¡Brick levántate perezoso o subiré y te levantare yo!-_ Se escuchaba gritar desde la cocina a un joven rubio, de ojos azules.

-¡No fastidies!-Grito medio dormido un joven pelirrojo que estaba desparramado en su cama.

-¡ _Entonces me como tus wafles jajaja!-_ Grito un chico de cabellera negra,y ojos verde oscuro.

Con eso el pelirrojo se levantó de su cama como alma que lo lleva el diablo y bajo corriendo las escaleras corriendo para llegar, a la cocina en el momento que el pelinegro estaba por llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

¡Noooooooooooooooo!- Grito el pelirrojo mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hermano oji-verde-

-Está bien, está bien toma-Dicho eso le entrego el plato al pelirrojo el cual empezó a saltar como un niño pequeño-

-Boomer pásame el jugo-Dijo el pelinegro-

-…..-

-Boomer-Insistio-

-….-

-Brick?-Dijo dudoso ya que no se les escuchaba-

-….-

-¡DESGRACIADOS, NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ SOLO!-Grito el pelinegro-

 **Camino a Escuela**

 **Punto de vista Brick:**

Mi nombre es Brick Rowdy voy tengo 17 años. Soy pelirrojo y tengo ojos rojos ( _Raro no?),_ soy alto y me considero guapo. Soy capitán del equipo de futbol americano y músico. Tengo dos hermanos: Boomer y es rubio y de ojos azules, según las chicas tiene una carita de ángel que no rompe un plato ( _Ja, sí como no)_ es un poco infantil, pero cuando quiere es el más maduro de los tres; Está en el equipo de baloncesto. En cambio Butch es pelinegro y de ojos verdes, todas dicen que es _un chico malo_ es MUY engreído, y tiene el ego más grande que he visto, pero aun así es una buena persona ( _¿Qué dije?! Me estoy ablandando…Tengo que dejar de juntarme con Boomer)_.Él es capitán del equipo de futbol.

-Brick… ¿Me estás escuchando?-Me hablo idea de que dijo-

-La verdad…No-

-Te decía que ya casi llegamos-Tiene razón, debí haber estado pensando mucho-

En eso mire atrás y venía Butch corriendo, con una mirada que si se pudiera nos atraviesa.

-¡¿PORQUE ME DEJARON SOLO?!- Nos gritó cuando llego a nuestro lado-

-Porque no te apurabas- Le contesto Boomer. Demasiado diría yo-

-Hmp-Este ahora se quiere hacer el indignado?-

-Ya cállense y entren-dije una vez que llegamos-

 **Punto de vista normal:**

Cuando los chicos entraron se encontraron con una rubia de ojos azules y una azabache de ojos verdes.

-Hola chicos-Dijo muy alegre la rubia de coletas, que respondía al nombre de Bubbles-

-Hola idiotas-dijo con una sonrisa la oji-verde, que respondía al nombre de Buttercup-

-Hola también muñeca-Dijo Butch mientras pasaba a su brazo alrededor de ella. A lo cual ella se limitó a rodar los ojos-

Hola Bubb-Dijo con una sonrisa Boomer-

-Ya, ya dejen de comer delante de los pobres-Dijo Brick con un puchero gracioso-

Todos se limitaron a reír, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos callaran. La gente se apartó para darle paso a una pelirroja, la cual llevaba su cabello en una coleta alta con un moño negro con corazones blancos, su cabello le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color rosa que daba un aire de misterio, estaba vestida con unas medias negras rasgadas una pollera acampanada negra con cadenas a los costados, que empezaba en la cintura y terminaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla; una musculosa negra con letras en rojo que decía " _DARK PINK"_ y una chaqueta de cuero blanco con tachas negras y rojas. Nadie sabía porque pero la sola presencia de la chica inspiraba miedo.

Camino derecho hacía la oficina del director el cual la esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo cual la chica se limitó a dar solo una sonrisa ladina.

 **Punto de vista Bubbles:**

Me llamo Bubbles y tengo 16 años. Soy rubia y de ojos azules; Me gusta dibujar y diseñar ropa. Estoy en el club de arte y en el de diseño.

Hoy cuando me levante para ir a la escuela decidí ponerme un pantalón entubado azul claro junto con una camisa blanca con detalles celestes y mis converses turquesas. Me hice mis dos coletas habituales y me puse solo un poco de labial rosa claro.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, esperé a Buttercup mi mejor amiga la cual llego con un pantalón ajustado negro, una musculosa verde y una chaqueta del mismo color. Estaba muy bonita hay que decir, su pelo negro estaba desordenado, pero no importa ella sabe hacer que funcione: llegaron los chicos, estuvimos conversando animadamente hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró una chica pelirroja vestida como toda una _dark-girl_.Aunque tengo que admitir que ella era muy bonita y el estilo le quedaba. Pasó derecho sin siquiera mirar a nadie hasta el despacho del director ( _Parece que hasta él le tiene miedo)_.Luego de eso fuimos todos a clase ( _Eso es lo bueno de la escuela, vamos todos juntos)_ y la aviso que había una nueva alumna ( _La chica)_ fue lo primero que pensé.

 **Punto de vista normal:**

-Buenos días alumnos-Dijo la con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Buenos días-Dijeron todos al unísono algunos animados, otros no tanto-

-Hoy tendremos una nueva alumna-Dijo y de inmediato todos los alumnos empezaron a murar cosas como; _¿Sera linda?, ¿De dónde vendrá?, ¡Ya tengo miles de bromas para hacerle!-_

-¡Silencio!-Dijo la y todos callaron-Puedes pasar-Dijo abriendo un poco la puerta, entonces todos volvieron a murmurar cada vez más fuerte. Hasta dentro del aula se pudo divisar que entro una pelirroja de ojos rosas, que esta mañana había logrado hasta poner nervioso al director-

-Preséntate-Dijo con una sonrisa la -

-Me llamo Blossom-Dijo fría la pelirroja-

-¿Y de dónde vienes?-Indago la profesora-

-De _Salem-_ Dijo escucharla a los hermanos Rowdy, Buttercup y Bubbles les recorrió un escalosfrí cual pareció percibir cierta oji-rosa, ya que volteo a verlos y les sonrió de una forma escalofriante.

 **-** Siéntate donde quieras, recién empezamos a ver este tema así que te acostumbraras fácilmente-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Keen para tratar de aliviar el ambiente que se había creado-

-Por supuesto que sí-Dijo con una sonrisa la oji-rosa- _Esto recién empieza_ -Dijo con una voz escalofriante, mientras miraba a los Rowdy y sus dos amigas-

….

Yuli: Fin del primer capítulo bitches!

Celeste: Dejen Reviews si les gusto :3

Yuli: Hasta la vista baby….o hasta que tenga más inspiración: 3


	2. Salem capitulo 2

**Aclaraciones:**

 **°Damashitta Powerpuff Girls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia.**

 **°Las chicas tienen 16 para 17 dentro de unos meses y los chicos 17.** _(En el capítulo anterior lo explique mal)_

 **°Los chicos, Buttercup y Bubbles se conocen de pequeños.**

 **°Nadie tiene poderes provenientes de los rayos z.**

 **°Bubbles y Boomer son pareja al igual que Buttercup y Butch.** _(No lo dije en el capitulo anterior)_

 **°Blossom llama "muñeco budu" a las personas que utiliza o va a utilizar.** _(Se mencionara mucho ese apodo en la historia)_

…

 _Yuli: ¡Hola bitches volvimos¡ :3_

 _Cele: Perdonenla la loca no se tomo la pastillita hoy_

 _Yuli: ¿Loca? Si yo estoy loca vos también, somos la misma persona mi vida_

 _Cele: No,no,no no somos la misma persona vos sos una loca y yo tu conciencia. Y vos estas así de loca porque no me escuchas -.-_

 _Yuli: Heee…Mejor empezemós_

 _Cele: No ahora me escuchas…veni para acá hija de…._

 **Emisora: Su programación ha sido interrumpida, para cuidar su salud mental. Esperamós que el contenido que les presentamós a continuación sea de su agrado…#Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii#**

…

" **Salem"**

\- Por supuesto que sí-Dijo con una sonrisa la oji-rosa- _Esto recién empieza_ -Dijo con una voz escalofriante, mientras miraba a los Rowdy y sus dos amigas-

La pelirroja camino hasta el ultimo puesto, junto a la ventana y se sento. Por otro lado los Rowdy y las chicas tenían el impulso de mirar hacía atrás todo el tiempo, pero no lo hacían ya que sentían la mirada de la oji-rosa en su nuca.

 **Punto de vista Blossom** _(Porfin nuestra protagonista/Callate y no interrumpas/Okeeey o.O)_ :

Me llamo Blossom y como decirló…bueno, soy una de las que andan haciendo travesuras si no una autentica, con poderes y todo eso.

Soy pelirroja y tengo ojos rosas;Muchos me describen como manipuladora,una arpía,fría,inteligente,ect,ect.

Hace muchos años, 500 para ser precisa, una de mis antepasadas era una bruja muy poderosa a la cual quemarón en la hoguera, antes de morir juro que una descendiente suya heredaría todo su poder y la misión de vengarse de quienes la condenarón. Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que esa heredera soy yo;Mi misión es simple: Acabar con los descendientes de los que traicionarón a mi familia.

Yo crecí en Salem _(Ironico ¿No?...Una bruja viviendó donde se las quemaba)_ , hace poco llegue a Nueva Saltadilla para cumplir mi misón. Desde pequeña crecí con la idea de tener que ser la bruja más poderosa de todas y tomar venganza cueste lo que cueste. No tengó muchos amigos, pero si un mejor amigo el cual es un gato negro llamado Black ;Me sigue a todas partes y es el único al que le cuento todo _(Mencione que habla ¿No?..Pues ya lo saben, fue a causa de un hechizo que salió mal)_. Suficiente sobre mi a lo que voy es que hoy empezaré la misión.

Me levante, me cambie, desayune, me despedí de Black y me fui. Al llegar a la escuela habrí la puerta de una patada y al parecer todos se sorprendieron porque callarón de inmediato y me abrieron el pasó _(Que puedo decir, me gusta que me teman)_. Ahí fue cuando los ví, mis cinco victimas no serán que me molestó fue que el pelirrojo se me quedó viendó como idiota. Al llegar a la oficina del estu… digo el director entré como si nada e hice lo que tenía que hacer: Embrujarlo para que me pusiera los mismos horarios que a esos cinco _(Sera odioso pero los tengo que tener vigilados)_.

Después de eso fui al salón donde me presento la y me mandó a sentar. Eleji el puesto que estaba detrás de mis muñecos budu y los observe durante toda la clase. Cuandó sono ese bendito timbre que indicaba el receso Sali más rápido que un vampiro cuando ve sangre y me dirigui a la parte de atrás de la escuela.

 **######################**

 **Emisora: Lamentamós los inconvenientes, he aquí su programación habitual.**

 _Yuli: Hola de nuevo, yo y la Cele ya aclaramós nuestro pequeño inconveniente_

 _Cele: Si ya todo esta bien fue cosa del momento_

 _Yuli: Cofcofbipolarcofcof_

 _Cele: ¡¿Qué DIJISTE?!_

 _Yuli: Nada,nada ya tranquila jejeje_

 _Cele:Bueno este capitulo fue para aclararun poco sobre la vida de nuestra querida y ¿tierna? Blossom_

 _Yuli:Gracias Love por su lindo mensaje :3 y a las demás que agragrón mi historia a sus favoritos o algo así jeje_

 _Cele: Graciaaassssssss! Hasta la próxima niñas._

 _Yuli: Una cosita más pienso en crear una historia sonde sean mafiosos y quiero saber que opinan_

 _Cele:Dejen Reviews_

 _Yuli: Las adoro!_


	3. Salem capitulo 3

" **Salem" .**

 _Yuli: Hola a quien sea que este ahí :3_

 _Cele: Holis he aquí un nuevo capitulo._

 _Yuli: Recuerden: No importa si te duele todo el cuerpo y no te queres levantar.._

 _Cele: Tenes que actualizar tu historia de Fanfiction…_

 _Yuli: Si no queres recibir golpes de tus compañeras de curso a las cuales les fusto la historia T.T_

 _Cele: Yo iba decir que porque lo prometido es deuda ¬¬… Pero eso también =3_

 _Yuli: Nos vemos al final de el capitulo :3_

…

 **Punto de vista Buttercup-En receso**

Me llamo Buttercup, tengo 16 años, cabello negro y ojos verdes.. heee… soy capitana del equipo de futbol femenino y creo que eso es todo.

Cuando toco el bendito timbre de receso, todos obiamente salierón corriendo, pero la que más me llamo la atención fue la pelirroja que llego esta mañana. A decir verdad me cae bien, no crei decir esto pero… Me gusta como se viste. No le di importancia a todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza y solo pensé en una cosa: Mi entrenamiento *o*.

Me fui con Butch a la parte de atrás de la escuela para practicar, pero cuando llegamos escuche voces.

-Pss..Butch escuchas eso- le susurre-

-Si y tu?- Le di un zape por idiota, pero debo admitir que aunque no lo diga mucho… Es MI idiota.

-No seas idiota por supuesto que si, sino no te estaría preguntando- le dije-

-Shhhh… Callate que quiero escuchar- Por primera vez le hice caso y nos acercamos un poco para escuchar-

 _-Black sabes que no puedes estar aquí-_ Se escuchaba como una chica y que hablaba con alguien así que nos asomamós para ver mejor. Era la pelirroja y estaba hablando con..!¿UN GATO?¡ , esa bola de pelos se resfregaba en ella y esta le hacía cariño. Quede sorprendida ¿Quien habla con un gato? Y más como si la bola de pelos entendiera _-¿Saben que es malo espíar a los demás?-_ Eso si me dejo helada, como se dio cuenta no hicimos ningún ruido y ella tampoco volteo a mirar en ningún momento-

-Jejeje…Lo sentimos- Se disculpo Butch, y ella lo miro con mala cara y después se tranquilizo-Blossom ¿Verdad?-Ella solo asintió, okey una cosa es enfadarse pero otra es ignorarnos a mi y a mi novio-

-¿Qué pasa te comió la lengua el gato?-Le dije burlona y con una sonrisa de la misma forma. Lo que me sorprendio es que se levantó del suelo con el gato en brazos y sonrio burlona- ¿Qué me vez tanto?-Solo rio-

-Nada solo que… ¿No deberían estar entrenando, en una semana es la final será el torneo de futbol?- Eso si me dio miedo, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, a mi y a Butch nos avisarón recién esta mañana y como los capitanes somos los primeros en saberlo. Lo que más me enojo, yo sorprendida, mi novio con mi misma cara de idiota y ella acariciando a su mendigo gato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Porfin habló Butch. Ella sonrío, me caía bien debo admitir, hasta ahora-

-Me lo conto un gatito- Dijo dejando la bola de pelo en el piso la cual se acerco a Butch y lo rasguño-

-Ahh!-Se quejo Butch con una mueca de dolor. Ahora si me hiso enojar-

-!AHORA SI GATO DEL DEMONIO, NADIE TOCA A MI NOVIO!-Grite como histérica y trate de agarrarlo pero la pelirroja me tomo la mano e impidió que lo tocara-¡Sueltame!-

-Nadie toca a Black, me escuchaste NADIE-Note como en sus ojos había ira y rencor. En eso como si lo hubieran invocado llegó el gato con.. ¿Una muñeca?, que parecía vieja y de trapo. Se paro junto a la ahora apodada, Chica-Gato, y esta me soltó y tomo la muñeca- Oh…mira que tenemos aquí. Si me permites tomare esto- Y me arranco un cabello, solo mire a Butch que tenia una cara que decía algo como _Estoy igual que tú._ Le ató el cabello en el cuello a la muñeca, tomo sus cosas, a su gato y se fue.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Me preguntó Butch-

-Ni idea- Le respondi. Solo me tomo de la mano y fuimos a nuestra practica.

 **Punto de vista Blossom:**

Cuando toco el timbre de receso fui a la parte trasera de la escuela y me encontré a Black. Charlé con él hasta que pude sentir que alguien se acercaba.

Eran Buttercup y Butch, la loca trato de dañar a Black cosa que no le permito a NADIE, ya que es mi mejor amigo, la detuve y Black se fue. Luego volvió con una de mis muñecas para conjuros, no pude evitar sonreir. Le arranque un cabello a Buttercup, se lo ate a la muñeca y me fui a los baños para poder enncerrarme y revisar mi libro de hechizos. Encontre uno que la lastimaría, pero no la mataría ya que eso quiero hacerlo yo. El hechizo decía:

" _Hudus Budu"_

 _Se necesita:Muñeco budu- cabello de quien vaya a recibir el hechizo- una cinta roja que este atada a la pare del cuerpo que desea afectar._

 _Recitar el siguiente cantico: "Me lastimaste a mi, te la devuelvo así…Eso que quieres lograr no lo haras por que lo de aquí (Señalar la cinta atada al muñeco) esta quebrado así (doblar la muñeca)"_

Fui directo a los campos de entrenamiento, después de todo tenia que enseñarle su lección. Cuando llegue vi que estaba jugando, y los otros cinco la animaban en las gradas. Fui a las que estaban justo enfrente de las de ellos e hice lo que decía el libro, ahí fue cuando apareció mi sonrisa; Había elegido el pie de Buttercup, para que no pidiera jugar el torneo. Cuando cayó todos fuerón a ayudarla y yo me prepare para irme. Me fui, pero no sin antes volver a mirar a Buttercup, la cual sollozaba en el suelo. Eso le enseñara a no meterse conmigo.

 **Punto de vista Butch:**

Estabamos observando la practica de Butter, ya que la mía ya había acabado. Cuando de repente cayó al suelo, todos corrimos hacía ella y notamos que se había fracturado el pie. Voltee a ver a todos lados, y vi como la pelirroja con la que Butter había peleado, miraba todo muy divertida. Cuando se fue dejo algo en las gradas, y creo que fue a propósito.

-Llevenla a la enfermería, enseguida los alcanzo-Dije, bese la frente de mi novia y camine a las gradas. Cuando llegue a donde había estado la pelirroja…Encontre la muñeca que el gato le había traido, traía atado el cabello que le arranco a Butter y además una cinta roja en el pie, el cual estaba torcido. Me pase una mano por el cabello y tome la muñeca.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

…

 _Yuli: Holis espero que les haya gustado._

 _Cele: Nos vemos luego!_


	4. Salem capitulo 4

_Yuli! Hola criaturitas del señor ¡_

 _Cele: Holiwis :3_

 _Yuli: Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Elsa him y Elisa him por su review._

 _Cele: Elsa me agradaste, así se hace hay que darle mano firme a estas idiotas para que aprendan *pose victoriosa*_

 _Yuli: !Hey¡_

 _Cele:¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad u.u_

 _Yuli: No soy idiota, soy muy lista, okno :/_

 _Cele: ¬¬_

 _Yuli: Okeeeeeeeeyyyy…. He aquí el capítulo 1, 2*cuenta con los dedos*… capitulo ¿4?... Si 4_

 _Cele: *se golpea la cara con una mano*_

" **Salem"**

 **Punto de vista Boomer(N/A:OMG! Está hablando Boomer, está hablando Bomer *o*/No interrumpas!/Pero pero ok….pero admite que súper tierno/No interrumpas!/Hmp)**

Al salir al receso Bubbles, Brick y yo fuimos a la cafetería por comida (Enserió no sabía!*sarcasmo modo on*).

-¿Qué les pareció la nueva?- Habló Bubb, mientras tomaba una manzana-

-Muuuyyyy linda- Dijo más tonto de lo normal mi hermano mayor-

-Brick se te cae la baba- Dije y empecé a reír, Bubb se aguantaba la risa, mientras este se limpiaba con su brazo-

-Hmp…No losé no he podido hablar con ella-

-Yo tampoco-Dije y ambos miramos a Bubbles-

-No pero escuche que alguien intento hablarle y…-Hiso una pausa-Dicen que la molestó-

-¿Y eso que tiene?- Dijo con una ceja levantada mi hermano mayor-

-Lo que dicen, es que luego de molestarla, ella bueno, ella susurro algo y el tal ¿Randy?, si Randy no pudo volver ha hablar- Quede sorprendido, igual Brick-

-¿Estas segura?- Dije dudoso, no porque no le creyera, sino que me parecía muy irreal-

-Averígualo tú mismo- Me dijo y señalo atrás de nosotros. Nos giramos rápidamente, y no lo podíamos creer; Ahí estaba Randy gritando, como siempre, pero cuando abría la boca solo salía aire, ni una sola palabra-

Nos dirigimos hacia él y sus amigos y pregunte.

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Pues veras…- Me dijo la novia de Randy; Himeko-

 _Flashback_

 _Blossom estaba recostada con los pies arriba de la mesa y sus brazos en la nuca. Cuando Randy, Himeko y sus amigos se acercaron._

 _-Oye pelirroja-Habló Randy, a lo cual ni siquiera abrió los ojos solo soltó un "Hmm" dándole a entender que lo escuchaba- Te llamas Blossom, ¿Verdad?-_

 _La pelirroja se sentó derecha y lo miró._

 _-¿Qué con eso?- Dijo indiferente-_

 _-Nada solo que, es un nombre muy patético… igual que tú- La pelirroja levanto una ceja- Venir vestida y actuando como una chica mala, ja, ¡Por favor!, muéstrame algo que no haya visto-_

 _La chica se acercó peligrosamente a él y le dijo-No te metas conmigo no sabes de que soy capaz- Con una mirada desafiante, que al chico le dio un poco de miedo pero trato de taparlo con una risa, que termino contagiando a sus amigos- Está bien, tú lo pediste- Se acercó aún más a él y le susurro algo que solo ella y él lograron oír._

 _Randy quiso gritar pero de sus labios no salía nada, empezó a desesperarse y tratar de gritar pero aun así nada se oía por parte de él. En cambio, Blossom sonrío satisfecha, tomo sus cosas y se fue._

 _Fin del Flashback._

 **Punto de vista Normal:**

-Whoou- Fue lo único que soltó el pelirrojo, después de escuchar esa historia- Siempre supe que al alguien callaría a Randy…pero no de esa forma- Soltó una pequeña risa que se calló al ver a su cuñada, que lo veía con reproche. Solo rodo los ojos y se acomodó su mochila-Vamos a ver a Butter a la enfermería-Los rubios asintieron y lo siguieron.

 **Mientras en la Enfermería:**

Buttercup estaba molesta, se había torcido el pie y no podría jugar en el campeonato y lo peor !No sabía cómo se lo había torcido!, nunca le pasaba eso. Mientras Butch pensaba en la muñeca que había encontrado y había guardado en su mochila. Se preguntaba porque la pelirroja la había dejado ahí y porque la tenía, además de porque miraba como si fuera divertido ver a Buttercup en el suelo llorando por el dolor.

Los pensamientos de ambos se interrumpieron al ver a Brick, Boomer y Bubbles entrar a la enfermería.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Bubbles a Buttercup dulcemente-

-Bien, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo con una sonrisa la morena-

-Vinimos a verte-Dijo Boomer feliz y luego se puso serio y agregó-Y a contarles algo muy extraño-

-¿Qué paso?-Indago Butch-

Luego de contarles la historia los pelinegros se quedaron pensando hasta que algo los interrumpió; un maullido.

-¿Qué hace esa bola de pelos aquí?- Dijo la morena molesta, ya que no le agradaban los gatos- Fush,fush vuelve con la chica-gato- Todos la miraron con cara de _WTF?!_ Por estar hablando con un gato- ¿Qué me miran?-

-Nada solo que…- Se detuvo el pelirrojo al mirar al gato- ¿Qué tiene en la boca?-

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron que el pequeño gatito negro dejaba en el suelo un pequeño muñeco de trapo con un cabello y una cinta roja en el cuello. Brick se acercó y lo tomó, noto como su hermano pelinegro corría a su mochila y sacaba de esta una muñeca parecida.

-¿Son tuyos?-Preguntó divertido el menor de los Rowdy-

-¡¿Qué?!No, encontré esta cosa en las gradas donde había estado sentada la pelirroja en el momento que Butter se torció el pie- Dijo mientras agitaba la muñeca- Me pareció extraño por eso la traje-

\- ¿No les parece extraño?- Dijo la rubia y todos voltearon a verla- Buttercup se tuerce el pie y Butch encuentra una muñeca con una cinta roja en el pie y torcido también-

-Además de tener atado uno de mis cabellos también- Bubbles, Brick y Boomer la miraron interrogantes- Les contaré…-

Después de contar la historia del encuentro con Blossom y Black, todos quedaron pensativos.

-No me parece coincidencia- Sentenció el rubio rompiendo el silencio-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no me parece coincidencia que a Buttercup y Randy se lastimen el mismo día, en la presencia de la pelirroja con la cual anteriormente habían discutido, y en ambos casos encontremos un muñeco con los cabellos de estos y señalando la parte del cuerpo afectada- Dijo muy seguro, y recupero el aire que había perdido al hablar tanto- Además, de que el muñeco que representaría a Randy lo traiga el gato de esta chica-Miro a su hermano pelirrojo- Sea lo que sea que está pasando, empezó cuando ella llego…y creo que es la que lo provoca-Concluyo levantándose y sirviéndose agua.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Yuli: Hola bitches ya volví!_

 _Cele: Holis también queremos agradecer a nuestra compañera Sandra que nos insistió con este capítulo y me dio ideas para el próximo._

 _Yuli: Adióssss! ^.^_

 _ **P:D: Ni idea si quedo bien o no, solo tenía ganas de escribir. :/**_


	5. Salem capitulo 5

_Yuli: Holaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _Cele: Holis Yuli y Cele presentando el capítulo 5_

 _Yuli: Hecho con mucho amor, mucha locura, mucho aburrimiento, mucha bipolaridad y mucho no sé qué :3_

 _Cele: Antes de empezar unos anuncios:_

 _¿Cansada de esperar que actualicen en Fanfiction?_

 _¿Cansada de quedarte sin inspiración?_

 _¿Estás leyendo como comercial de televisión?_

 _Si la respuesta es Sí a todo te presentamos La Roca voladora 2.0: Si contratas estos servicios una roca voladora llegara volando y te golpeara el coco para que tengas inspiración ;). En caso de ser lectora, te presentamos el Lanza tomates 3.5: Golpea desde lejos a tus escritoras favoritas y les enciende la lamparita para que tengan ideas y suban cuanto antes._

 _Si llama ya le haremos oferta 2 por 1. ¡Llame ya, llame ya, llame ya! ;)_

 _Losefectoscolateralespuedenserbipolaridad,estupides,vagancia,ect, ._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

" _ **SALEM"**_

 **Punto de vista Blossom:**

Después del "incidente" de Buttercup me dirigí al aula, donde estaba un chico con sus amigos, los cuales me miraban raro, Neee siempre lo hacen. Fui a sentarme y cuando estaba acomodadita un tipo se me acerco a hablarme, ni idea que quería.

-Oye pelirrojo-Escuche hablar a un chico castaño-

-Hmp-Le respondí, por supuesto que ni moleste en abrir los ojos-

-Te llamas Blossom,¿Verdad?-Me senté derecha, lo mire y con indiferencia le dije-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Nada, solo que es un nombre muy patético…igual que tu-Alce una ceja-Venir vestida y actuando como una chica mal,ja,!Por favor!, muéstrame algo que no allá visto- Ok me estoy enfadando. Me acerque peligrosamente y le dije-

-No te metas conmigo, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-Le dije con una mirada desafiante. Pude notar que tenía miedo, pero lo escondió con una risa que contagio a sus amigos. Ahora si saco boleto-Está bien, tú lo pediste-Me acerque aún más y le susurre- _Igitur erit tuus amicus , quia nemo potest nisi taedebit te audire tormentorum pasco solitudini tuae precibus(El silencio sera tu aliado, ya que tu tormento nadie podrá escuchar. En tu soledad navegaras hasta que me canse de tus plegarias escuchar)-_ Luego de ver su rostro que se había puesto pálido, me encamine a mi casa, allí alargaría el plazo del hechizo con un conjuro vudú como el de Buttercup-

 **En casa de Blossom:**

Una vez que llegue me dirigí a mi habitación y abrí el baúl donde guardo mis muñecos, pociones y el libro de hechizos. Lo tome he hice lo mismo que hice con esa niña.

Note que Black me miraba molesto, me levante del suelo donde había hecho el conjuro y me dirigí a la cocina. El mendigo gato me seguía.

-¿Qué, porque me miras así?- Le dije ya molesta-

-No tendrías que haberlo hecho- Ya veo a donde se dirige-Sabes que está mal usar tus poderes en humanos, una cosa es usarlo en esos chicos, son tu misión lo entiendo, pero los demás no tienen nada que ver- Eso me enfureció-

-Escúchame bien, Black-Me acerque a él y me puse a su altura-Yo soy la que tiene poderes, yo soy la que tiene que controlarse, yo soy la que tiene que sacrificarse cuando hay que acabar con la gente. Piensas que a mí me gusto acabar con toda la gente de la profecía, no, la respuesta es un gran no. Esos 5 son los últimos que me quedan y seré libre, ya llegue muy lejos para echarme atrás. Yo no pienso sacrificarme por ellos, no pienso terminar hecha polvo- Me arrodille en el piso y empecé a llorar-No quiero, no quiero Black-Se acomodó en mi regazo y yo lo abrase-

-Blossom,no estoy diciendo que te sacrifiques por ellos-Lo mire y me limpie la cara-Estoy diciendo que no tienes que dañar a los inocentes. Sé que te han hecho mucho daño y no te culpo por estar resentida, solo que…puedes hallar otra forma de aliviarte- Le sonreí el tenía razón, y yo lo sabía aunque no me gustara admitirlo-

-Está bien… estoy cansada voy a acostarme- Lo saque de arriba mío y me fui a acostar-

Una vez que me acosté, Black se subió a la cama y se acostó en mi estómago, le sonreí y me dormí.

…..

 _Yuli: Lo prometido es deuda, espero que les haya gustado :3_

 _Cele: Adiós Bitches C:_

 _Yuli: Chaitoo!_

 _Cele: Sayonara… ¡Siempre quise decir eso! :D_


	6. Salem capitulo 6

_Yuli:Holisss! :3. Sé que no he actualizado pronto, pero es que tenía un montón de trabajos prácticos :(_

 _Cele: Por eso detesto el Colegio u.u_

 _Yuli: Vos lo detestas por vaga ¬¬_

 _Cele: ¿! YO?! o.O_

 _Yuli: Si tú…Hay ya me arte de esto manda el capítulo -.-_

 _Cele: o.O Okeeeeyyyy._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

" **Salem"**

 **Punto de vista Brick:**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el accidente de Butter, y Boomer y Bubbles seguían insistiendo que la pelirroja tenía algo que ver. Si se preguntan si Randy ha vuelto a hablar; No, no lo ha hecho. Hablando de la Reina de Roma, la pelirroja viene entrando a la escuela, nada raro en eso, viene con un gato a su lado, nada raro en eso, lo raro, es que viene "hablando" con el gatito, y se ríe como si él le contestara. En realidad no es taaan raro, ya que la hemos visto varias veces hacer eso, lo que me preocupa es que por lo que he visto, ese gato es la única cosa viviente con la que habla, por lo menos en la escuela. Vi como entraba a la escuela y se dirigía a la oficina del Director con una cara molesta, yo para prevenir que no le pase nada cuando los pasillos estén solos, me quede a esperarla fuera de clases, soy una buena persona :D (Eres un acosador -.-'). Pasaron como 15 minutos y salió, pero detrás de ella salía un chico, no tan guapo como yo cabe decir B) (¬¬ si claro, espera a que lo describas y a las lectoras les dará una hemorragia nasal): Tenía pelo negro, ojos blancos, era alto, un poquito pálido, y tenía puesta una camisa negra arremangada, unos pantalones negros de jean y unas converses blancas con una gorra azul en la cabeza (*insertar rio de baba aquí* :3).Lo ven no tan guapo como yo B) (ya quisieras ¬¬), volviendo al asunto, parece que se conocían porque hablaban, pero de vez en cuando ella fruncía el ceño enfadada. Los seguí y vi que entraron al salón de música y recordé que tengo todas mis clases con ella, y justo ahora tengo música, tendré que inventar una buena excusa.

P.D.M (Profesor de Música):-Señor Brick, me podría decir que horas son estas para llegar a clase-Me dijo mirándome, no pude evitar mirar a la pelirroja que le susurro algo al oído-Ahhh, disculpe no importa, gracias por ayudar a sus compañeros a encontrar el salón- Dijo señalando a Blossom y el chico nuevo, parece que que Pinkie me ayudo / eso significa que le importo (pareces quinceañera ¬¬)- Bueno en donde nos quedamos… ¡Ah!Sí Blossom sube a cantar, Por cierto Brick él es Bleick-Dijo señalando al nuevo

 **Punto de vista Normal:**

Blossom subió al escenario y cuando le indico la canción al encargado de la música, en su rostro de dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _Eme XV- Vete al diablo_

Blossom estaba de espaldas, cuando empezó la música se giró y camino hasta el micrófono.

 _Me da igual, verte una vez más, si tú crees moverme el piso andas muy mal,_

 _Me da igual, que ahora quieras regresar,_

 _Si para mi tú ya no existes, no hay nada que hablar,_

Miro a Bleick y siguió cantando mirándolo a los ojos.

 _Se te olvida que tú me dejaste sin decir adiós,_

 _Se te olvida que me lastimaste sin tener razón,_

 _Pero mírate ahora moviendo la cola, cambiando la historia, pidiendo limosna,_

 _Que lastima me das,_

 _Vete al diablo, no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni te necesito,_

 _Vete al diablo no te amo, ni te creo, fuiste solo un mito,_

Le sonrió a Bleick, tomó el micrófono y empezó a pasearse por el escenario.

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ,na,na,na_

 _Siempre fuiste veneno en la piel, en cada uno de tus besos fui perdiendo la fe,_

 _Ya lo ves, hace tiempo te olvide, no me importa hablar contigo y no quiero volver_

 _Se te olvida que tú me dejaste sin decir adiós,_

 _Se te olvida que me lastimaste sin tener razón,_

 _Pero mírate ahora moviendo la cola, cambiando la historia, pidiendo limosna,_

 _Que lastima me das,_

 _Vete al diablo, no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni te necesito,_

 _Vete al diablo, no te amo, ni te creo, fuiste solo un mito,_

Camino a la orilla del escenario, y empezó a caminar, pero siempre mirando a Bleick.

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,_

 _Te volviste especialista, en contarme tus mentiras,_

 _Como un mal equilibrista, tropezaste en la cornisa,_

 _Vete al diablo, no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni te necesito,_

 _Vete al diablo, no te amo, ni te creo, fuiste solo un mito,_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,_

 _Ni te necesito,_

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ,na,_

 _Fuiste solo un mito,_

 _Vete al diablo, no te extraño, ni te quiero, ni te necesito,_

 _Vete al diablo, no te amo, ni te creo, fuiste solo un mito._

Todos aplaudieron y ella limpio una lágrima que rodo por su mejilla. Así siguieron pasando hasta que llegó el turno de Bleick.

Bleick: Profesor, podría hacer un dueto-Le pregunto

Profesor: Por supuesto, ¿con quién quieres hacerlo?-

Bleick:Con Blossom-Dijo alegre

La nombrada solo se volteo a verlo furiosa, y un grupo de dos rubios, dos morenos y un pelirrojo asomaron la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

Profesor: ¿Y, que tema cantaran?-Pregunto

Bleick: La tortura de Alejandro Sáenz y Shakira-Le dijo y antes de que la pelirroja protestara, la arrastro al escenario y empezó la música.

 **En negritas Bleick**

 _En cursivas Blossom_

 _ **Ambos**_

 **Hay mamita mía, guárdate la poesía, guárdate la alegría pa' ti**

Dudo un poco pero finalmente Blossom empezó

 _No pido que todos los días sean de sol,_

 _No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta,_

 _Y tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón, si lloras con los ojos secos y_

 _Hablando de ella,_

 _Hay amor me duele tanto,_

 **Me duele tanto,**

 _Que te fueras sin decir a donde,_

 _Hay amor, fue una tortura,_

 _ **Perderte,**_

Bleick empezó a acercarse a Blossom, pero ella se alejaba. Llego un momento que sin darse cuenta estaban bailando al ritmo de la música.

 **Yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar amor,**

 _No solo de pan vive el hombre, y no de excusas no vivo yo,_

 **Solo de errores se aprende, y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón,**

 _Mejor te guardas todo eso,_

 _A otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós,_

Empezaron a bailar por todo el escenario y sus compañeros gritaban por el gran espectáculo que les estaban dando.

 _No puedo pedir, que el invierno perdone un rosal,_

 _No puedo pedirle a los olmos, que entreguen peras,_

 _No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal,_

 _Y andar arrogando a los cerdos miles de perlas,_

 **Hay amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto,**

 **Que no creas más en mis promesas,**

 _Hay amor,_

 **Es una tortura,**

 _Perderte,_

 **Yo sé que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar amor,**

 _No solo de pan vive el hombre y no excusas vivo yo,_

 **Solo de errores se aprende y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón,**

 _Mejor te guardas todo,_

 _A otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiós,_

Blossom sin darse cuenta había empezado a bailar con Bleick. Debajo del escenario, un grupito bailaba, menos un pelirrojo que miraba algo molesto la escena donde se encontraban bailando la oji-rosa y el joven de gorra azul.

 **No te bajes, no te bajes, mira negrita, mira no te rajes,**

 **De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor, déjame el sábado,**

 **Oye mi negra, no me castigues más, porque haya afuera sin ti no tengo paz,**

 **Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido, y como el ave que vuelve a su nido,**

 **Yo sé que no he sido un santo, y es que no estoy hecho de cartón,**

 _No solo se pan vive el hombre, y no de excusas vivo yo,_

 **Solo de errores se aprende, y hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón,**

 _Hay, hay, hay,_

 _Hay y todo lo que hecho por ti,_

 _Fue una tortura perderte y me duele tanto que sea así,_

Blossom se acercó a Bleick y le empezó a golpear el pecho, el solo la rodeo de la cintura y la acercó.

 _Sigo llorando perdón,_

 _Yo, yo no voy, a llorar solo por ti._

Ella intento alejarse, pero él la tomó más fuerte y el beso, al principio se negó, pero luego correspondió. Debajo del escenario, unos vitoreaban, otros hacían muecas de querer vomitar y un grupo en especial tenía la mandíbula por el suelo y formaban una perfecta o (*o*). Los "cantantes" se voltearon a ver a sus compañeros, y les sonrieron. Bajaron juntos del escenario, tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a tomar sus cosas.

P.D.M: Vaya, chicos no sabía que cantaban tan bien-Les dijo con una sonrisa- Felicidades, hacen una bonita pareja- Les dijo en voz baja-

Sin darle importancia, solo sonrieron de lado y se marcharon como el resto de los alumnos.

 **Punto de vista Boomer:**

Cuando salimos de clase de música, nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la escuela. Conversamos tranquilamente hasta que unas risas a lo lejos nos llamarón la atención.

-¿Escuchan eso?- Pregunto MI linda novia :)-

-Sí, ¿Qué será?-Le pregunto Butch-

-No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo- Dijo Butter levantándose, la imitamos y empezamos a acercarnos y observamos que detrás de un gran árbol, Blossom y el chico nuevo, Bleick, estaban recostados, conversando. Vi a mis MIGOS QUE tenían cara de sorprendidos, cuando volví a verlos mis ojos quedaron como platos; Bleick estaba alzando una manzana con su mano, viendo todo divertido, mientras a Blossom le salían brillitos rosas de las manos, y hacían salir rayitos rosas hacía la manzana, que con cada uno de estos cambiaba de color- ¿Qué rayos está pasando?- Pregunto Butter-

-Shhhh, hay que largarnos de aquí-Susurro Brick-

-¿Por qué?- Susurro Butch –

-Por eso- Dijo Bubbles, señalando que Blossom y Bleick se levantaban para irse-

-Vamos, vamos, vamos-Nos decía Brick empujándonos hacía atrás-

Sin decir a nadie, nos dirigimos a mi casa, para conversar, estábamos realmente confundidos. Al llegar, nadie decía nada, Butter se comía las uñas, Brick se resfregaba la cara, Butch hacía gestos raros con las manos, y Bubbles y yo nos veíamos confundidos.

 **Punto de vista Normal:**

-¿Qué les pasa?-Pregunto inocente Bubbles-

-A Buttercup le dio un tic en el ojo y se acercó a ella lentamente- Nada, no nos pasa nada solo que…! Esa mina es una bruja!, literalmente ¡tiene poderes y esas cosas!-Grito histérica-

-Nosotros les dijimos que había algo raro con ella, pero no nos hicieron caso u.u –Le dijo negando con la cabeza la rubia-

\- Aunque me duela decirlo…-Habló Brick, y suspiro- Tenían razón, creo que ella tiene algo que ver con el accidente de Butter-

-Y, con el de Randy también, solo piénsalo-Dijo Boomer-

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-Dijo el pelinegro-

-Nada, no podemos hacer nada, solo ignoren lo que vimos y aléjense de ella, no le hablen, no discutan, no la miren, nada-Dijo serio el pelirrojo, con un toque de tristeza-

-Está bien- Dijeron todos al unísono- Voy a tomar aire fresco- Dijo la rubia y salió- Yo sé que no eres mala…-Le dijo al viento, con los ojos llorosos-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **IMPORTANTE:**_

 _Cele: No nos maten, es solo que no tenía internet por eso no pudimos actualizar. Además, queríamos decirles que las historias también están en Wattpad._

 _Yuli: El nombre de usuario en YuliiiPerez, cada vez que se actualicen aquí las historias también en Wattpad, que es una aplicación de Android. Así que las que estén interesadas :3_

 _Cele: Y si alguna le gusta Ticci-Toby hay una historia de el también: D_

 _Yuli: Ultima cosa, quizás, no sé todavía, empiece a poner aunque sea una canción por capitulo y que las canciones y el cap. Dependerán de cómo me sienta, por eso este cap. No ha sido uno de los mejores :/_

 _Cele: Siiii, ALGUIEN ha estado con el ánimo un poco bajo._

 _Yuli: Por cierto…!No me digan que Bleick es supeeeeeeeer lindo /!_

 _Cele: o.O, queremos ponerlo como una criatura sobrenatural pero no sabemos cual así que voten:_

 _a)_ Vampiro_

 _b)_ Hombre lobo_

 _c)_ Hibrido (ambos)_

 _d)_ Otro (tendrían que decirme cual)_

 _Yuli: Mientras más rápido decidan más rápido estará el próximo capitulo_

 _Cele: Si quieren que ponga alguna canción en especial para el próximo capitulo, a los reviews bitches :D_

 _Yuli: Chauuuuuuuuuuuu!_


	7. Salem capitulo 7

" _ **Salem"**_

 _Se veía que dos guardías llevaban encadenada a una mujer pelirroja, esta caminaba con la cabeza gacha, pero al pesar junto a un grupo, conformado por dos mujeres, una rubia y una azabache, dos hombres, iguales a las mujeres y un pelirrojo, se detuvo y levanto la cabeza mirándolos con una sonrisa torcida._

 _-La traición debe saber bien,¿no, Miyako?-Le dijo a la rubia de ojos azules, que se escondio detrás del rubio-¿Qué pasa?, no me tengas miedo-Le decía ensanchando la sonrisa dejando ver esos afilados sientes- Jajaja, tranquila tendre piedad con ustedes-Le decía a los cinco jóvenes- Pero contigo sere un poco más dura-Le dijo al pelirrojo y se acercó estuvierón frente a frente con la llema de su dedo pulgar trazo un corazón en el cuello del joven y sonrió maléfica- ¡Con ustedes señoras y señores les presento al próximo demonio!-Gritaba a la gente- Dentro de muchos años se liberara, y los de ustedes también-Les dijo a los cinco y soplo su mano de la cual brillos rosas salieron disparados a los cuellos de los jóvenes, dejando la misma marca que al pelirrojo. Sin más siguió su camino hacía la hoguera que la esperaba._

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

En la casa Rodwy se veía a una Buttercup despertando exaltada en el sofá de la casa de su novio. Por instinto toco su cuello y le ardio, rápidamente corrió al baño, con un mal presentimiento. Al llegar al baño, soltó un grito ahogado al ver en su cuello, la marca de un corazón del cual por un momento salió un destello rosa y luego uno verde manzana. Corrio a la sala donde se encontraban su amiga, su novio y sus cuñados.

 **Punto de vista Buttercup:**

Esto debe ser una broma, tengo la misma marca que en el estúpido sueño. Corri a la sala y literalmente salte encima de Butch y empezé a quitarle la chaqueta, buscando desesperada su cuello (no malpiensen -.-), cuando logre quitarle el cuello de la camisa vi que tenía la misma marca, pero esta brillo rosa y luego verde oscuro.

-¡Desgraciada!-Grite al aire, soltándolo y levantándome bruscamente –

-¿De que hablas?-Me pregunto Boomer-

-De esa maldita bruja-Le dije calmando mi respiración- Nos endemonio, nos endemonio-Dije caminando por la sala histérica-¡Nos endemonio!-Le grite a Brick mientras lo zamarreaba de los hombros-

-¡Buttercup calmate demonios!-Me dijo alejándome de él-¿A que te refieres con que nos endemonio?-

-Acabo de tener un sueño en donde ella decía que de nosotros se liberarían unos demonios, y nos dejo esta marca- Le dije mostrándole mi cuello- Ustedes también la tienen-Le dije y todos se asombraron al verla en su cuello-

-¿Qué más paso en el sueño?-Me pregunto Butch-

-No mucho pero vestíamos como en la época medieval, ella estaba encadenada y parecía que la llevaran a una hoguera porque al final del sueño la empujaban hacía ella-Le dije contando con los dedos-¡Ah, y llamo Miyako a Bubbles!- Al decir eso Bubbles escupio el agua que estaba bebiendo y rió nerviosa-¿Qué pasa Bubbles?-Le preguntamos todos al unisono acorralándola-

-Heee, bueno yo…-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Yuli:Seee lo sé super corto, pero he estado ocupada, además de que tengo problemas con el wi-fi y me falta inspiración :/_

 _Cele:Buee, ese fue el cap._

 _¿Qué demonios serán?¿Quien es Miyako?¿Que sabra Bubbles?_

 _¿Lo leíste como comercial de televisión?_

 _¿Te preguntas porque puedo escribir más taradeces que novela?_


	8. Salem capitulo 8

" _ **Despertó uno, faltan 4"**_

-Bubbles, ¿Quién es Miyako?-Le preguntó Brick,a la rubia que reía nerviosa-

-No sé quién es-Dijo y respiro-Pero es igual a mi, me dice que tengo que ayudarlos, ayudar a Blossom, me dice que ella no tiene la culpa-Les decía a sus amigos con los ojos llorosos-

-¿Cuándo te dice esas cosas?-Le preguntó Boomer abrazándola-

-En mis sueños-Le contestó-

-¿A qué se refiere con que Blossom no tiene la culpa?-Preguntó el moreno-

-Me dice que no tiene opción-Le contestó, parándose y soltándose se abrazó del rubio-Les contare mi sueño:

 _Yo estaba en sentada en un árbol, y Miyako vino y me miró. No entendía porque se parecía tanto a mí, hasta que me dijo que era mi yo de hace muchos años, 500 para ser exacta. Me contó, que tenía amigos y me los mostró, pero ellos no podían verme. Estaban; Makoto,que era su novio y era igual a Boomer; Kojiro,que era igual a Butch; Kaoru, era su mejor amiga, la novia de Kojiro y era igualita a Butter; Después, estaba Masaru, exactamente igual a ti Brick y…al final, Momoko,que es igual a Blossom….Me contó, que habían sido muy amigas y ella había sido novia de Masaru,pero cuando se enteraron que ella era una bruja, no tuvieron otra alternativa, tuvieron que denunciarla, era la ley._

 _Momoko, se puso muy triste y se enfadó mucho. Dice, que cuando la quemaron los hechizo. Por eso, ahora Blossom tiene que cumplir e trabajo de Momoko, que es…acabar con nosotros. Miyako, me dijo que Momoko, había embrujado también a Blossom, por eso no tiene otra alternativo. Pero no sabe, que le pasara si no lo cumple. Por eso, me dijo que ella me ayudaría, a través de los sueños a ayudar a Blossom. De lo que estamos seguras, es de que Bloss no quiere hacernos daño, pero tiene que, sino ella saldrá dañada._

Todos guardaron silencio, cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, si ella necesita ayuda…La ayudaremos-Dijo Brick y, sin más, se retiró de la habitación-

 **Con Blossom:**

Se encontraba leyendo un libro de hechizos, cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Black-Llamó, al gato que acudió a su lado- Bubbles, lo consiguió. Ahora faltan cuatro-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Okey, allí esta como Bubbles sabe de Miyako. Y ya vierón, Bubb fue la primera, su demonio sería la "clarividencia", sabe cosas a través de sueños, prácticamente ve el futuro o pasado a través de sueños._

● _ѡ●_


End file.
